Fenris
Background Designed for heavy combat, the Fenris turns a single infantry man into a walking tank. It has good armour and good weaponry allowing a single soldier to go relatively toe to toe with opposing armour and mecha units that are bigger than itself. Model Type - Fenris "Powered Armour" Class - APA-3 Crew - 1 MDC By Location Head - 85 Arms - 95 Hands - 40 Legs - 130 Feet - 65 Main Body - 240 Thrusters - 40 AR - 12 Armour - stops up to and including the equivalent of 20mm rounds Note - The head can only be hit with a called shot and is -3 to strike Speed Running - 128kph Leaping - 20m high 55m long thruster assisted Range - 125 hours operational use Statistics Height - 3.0m Length - 1.4m Width - 1.5m Weight - 428kg PS - Android 40 Lift - 8000lbs, Carry - 4000lbs Cargo - minimal pilot and survival gear Power System - Protoculture cell energizer using 4 protoculture cells Cost - na Weapons Weapon Type - Plasma Gun Primary Purpose - Anti-infantry/armour Range - 1000m Damage - 1d6x10 per burst Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Punching Spike Primary Purpose - anti-armour Range - melee Damage - 2d6+punch damage, use armour piercing rules Rate Of Fire - na Payload - na Bonuses - na Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot Combat Elite +1 dodge +10% To Piloting Rolls Punch - 2d6 Kick - 3d6 Body Block/Tackle - 1d6 Restrained Punch - 6d6 sdc Not a True Powered Armour, uses mecha piloting elite for its training Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display) of the pilot's (or other crew members) helmet. Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew or crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can identify upto 48 and track upto 18 targets simultaneously to a range of 15 miles (24km) for airborne targets and 5 miles (8km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 100 miles (16km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 10 miles (16km) Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 200 miles (320km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d4x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech RPG The Masters Saga Sourcebook